1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a structure with an integrated acoustics function and, more specifically, to embodiments of a touch screen device with an array of microspeakers for providing the acoustics function.
2. Technical Background
As electronic devices become more advanced, consumers now demand that the devices include audio capabilities, and in some cases touch screen displays. However, incorporating a traditional cone speaker onto such the electronic device is often difficult and increases the size of the device. While traditional cone speakers have become smaller, a desire exists to further reduce the size of electronic devices.